Motoro
Motoro is an agent of Meltdown. Biography Pre-Mutation Long ago, on the planet of Gisul, the people lived in peace and prosperity. Gisul was a planet of technological advances. It is one of two planets with technology this advanced, the other being Zognoid. While Zognoid focused on technology for good, Gisul was most known for its advanced weaponry. They say that sword made on Gisul can cut through four bodies. A man was working late one night. This man had a more… bovine look. He was making sure the assemblies were in proper working condition. Later, on that same night, the factory was stormed by abominations that were clearly from another planet. These were Meltdown and his mutants. There was a large bat, a wolf, a walking pile of scrap metal, and what looked like a spider. These were four of Meltdown's enforcers: Screechwing, Fangrowl, Junkyard, and Neverest. The man, acting fast, hurled a smoke bomb and a flash grenade at the freaks and made his escape. The man grabbed an incineration gun for defense. Then, without warning, an ear-piercing screech echoed through the halls. The man quickly covered his ears and dropped his gun. Then, the gun was taken by a blur of gray. Then, the man was restrained to the wall of apparatuses by webs. The man struggled, but could not move a nanometer. The spider-like female stepped forth, followed by the other mutants and Meltdown. Junkyard fired a blast of mutagenic energy. What the mutants saw was nothing short of a spectacle. The lights on the machinery that the man was restrained to started to flash. The factory itself began to shake. The man was being mutated with the machinery. His horns and face became silver, his left arm turned mechanical, and his eyes protruded from the sides of his face and became red. The mutation was now complete. As is customary, Meltdown thought of a name to give this new specimen. Neverest suggested the name "Motoro", Meltdown thought that was a perfect name. He then said that the newest mutant would now and forever be known as "Motoro". Agent of Meltdown Meltdown had corrupted Motoro's mind during the mutation. Because of this, he served Meltdown without hesitation. Bonehead added countless Combat Configurations to Motoro. Meltdown assigned Preying Mantis as Motoro's partner. Together, they mutated a plethora of innocent beings. They both used their unique talents to their advantage. Abilities, Traits, and Tools Motoro is an intelligent mutant. When Motoro was mutated with machinery, his brain almost literally turned into a computer. This is what makes Motoro almost as smart as Bonehead and Neverest. He also has the Element of Technology. Motoro was mutated with machinery. This now acts as a sort of armor. This makes Motoro impervious to most physical attacks. Motoro has the ability to adjust how much pain he feels. If he breaks an arm, he can just put it back into position without a second thought. He also has a thruster on his back which allows for flight. Motoro, being cybernetically enhanced, has the ability to change his body parts into weapons or tools he needs for a certain situation. This makes Motoro unpredictable and very dangerous, and Meltdown likes when his mutants are very dangerous. Motoro can change his hand into a Buzzsaw, a blaster, a blade, and so many more. For a few his Combat Configurations, see the gallery below. Combat Configurations 20170127 122032-1.jpg|Buzzsaw 1 20170127 122154-1.jpg|Buzzsaw 2 20170127 122432-1.jpg|Disk Thrower 20170128 094252-1.jpg|Grapple and Blade 20170127 123143-1.jpg|Mantis 1 20170128 094116-1.jpg|Mantis 2 20170128 093828-1.jpg|Sword and Electro-Blaster 20170128 093419-1.jpg|Blades 20170128 093020-1.jpg|Blade and Tremor Device (left hand) 20170127 122659-1.jpg|Blade and Blaster 1 20170127 123002-1.jpg|Blade and Blaster 2 20170128 092540-1.jpg|Blade and Blaster 3 20170128 092031-1.jpg|Plasma Blade and Laser Crossbow 20170128 091902-1.jpg|Claws and Fire Blaster 20170127 123432-1.jpg|Blaster Trivia *Motoro's name is a portmanteau of the words "motor" and "toro". *''Gisul'' (기술) is Korean for technology. Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Robots Category:Technology Category:Generation 2